Free Falling
by mysteryauthorxoxo
Summary: Piper is released and Alex is still in prison. Larry waited for Piper, but can she make it work between them or will one phone call change it all? Rated M because everyone likes an exciting story. This is my first fanfic, eventually will be vauseman cause I love them. Please leave a review so I can make it more enjoyable for you guys!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Home

**Just want to give a little background info, so this takes place after Piper's release everything that happened in the show still applies. This will eventually turn into vauseman so dont be discouraged by Larry's presence. Enjoy!**

And so she ran. She never ran faster out of the same hard silver door she entered from. There he was, like he promised 15 months ago. Leaning against the car with arms open, Piper ran toward Larry. They embraced each other so tightly, it almost didn't seem real, and as soon as piper fell into his arms she began to cry. Not crying because she's glad she is finally out but because she's leaving behind a part of her. That was her home for 15 months and those people in there, they weren't just strangers, they were her family. During her sentence her mother slowly stopped visiting her, she only had Cal, but that wasn't enough.

"It's okay, everything is will be okay from now on."Larry said keeping his tight grip on Piper.

Is this the life Piper planned for herself? Deep down she always loved Larry, he gave her stability which is what she wanted, or so she thought. Larry knew about Alex, the whole story from beginning to end. Clearly that didn't stop him from pursuing Piper.

As they both got into the small silver 4 door coup Piper just stared out the window. Looking up at the same window where she remembered herself saying goodbye to several close inmates leaving. And there she saw Alex, staring back down. Although it was hard to see but she could tell Alex was hurting both mentally and physically. Larry drove off and just like that their life together was about to begin.

"I wanna sell the house" Piper stated out of no where.

"What? Why?"

Larry was in a big state of confusion from the words that just came out of Pipers mouth.

"If we're gonna do this, me and you, then I wanna start fresh, moving makes me feel like we are leaving everything in the past, which is what we need."

" Okay, Whatever it takes for us to be together I'm willing to do. I love you."

" I love you too." Those words never felt the same coming out of her mouth. She did love him but while she was in prison she loved Alex too. Alex was there for her through it all, but when Larry was chosen over her she had enough. Piper had never felt so different when she was with Larry. She acted like the perfect housewife she thought she was but in reality she just wanted a love that was everlasting and if it means free-falling through life then so be it, but she had a gut feeling Larry wouldn't be the one willing to do so.

They finally pulled up to their white picket fenced home and felt a sense of relief. Piper leaned against the car and took in the sight in front of her. Larry held her hand as they walked through the newly painted door together.

" The house hasn't changed a bit." Piper stated as she walked through the living room glancing at the photos of her and Larry on the coffee table.

" I tried to keep everything how you liked it, I mean not that I didn't like it, but i had to add some manhood into it."

" Its perfect, Im getting tired so im gonna go up and go to bed." Piper walked over to Larry and placed a soft and gentle kiss on his lips before she walked upstairs to their bedroom.

While getting undressed for bed the phone rang. It was late, like midnight late. Who could possibly be calling at this hour Piper thought to herself. So she walked over to her nightstand and picked up the wireless phone and pressed answer.

" Hello?" Piper asked when she picked up the phone

" Piper its me, Alex, listen we need to talk."

**A/N: okay so this is my first fanfic so let me know what you think. I kinda have a general idea of where i want the story to go but im open to all options. **

** Xoxo, mysteryauthor **


	2. Chapter 2: Honesty Is The Best Policy

**Thank you sooo much for the follows and reviews. It means a lot that you guys like this story so far. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Alex? What the fuck? Why are you calling me?"

"Listen I added you to the visitation list so-"

"No fucking way, you think you can continue to play these mind games with me. The minute I told you I picked Larry you were done. Its time to move on Alex."

Those words that Piper just said felt like knife to Alex's heart. She never meant to hurt Piper but she always thought that them two would be endgame.

"Please just come, only for one day, to hear what I have to say, then you can leave can continue your life with that brainwashing douchebag."

Deep down Piper did want to see Alex. Maybe it would give them the closure they needed. At the same time Piper thought to herself, what if Alex tried to win her back? The love for her never went away but what about Larry and the life they are about to start? She couldnt just leave him, or could she?

"Next Saturday at 2 p.m and thats it."

"Thank you Pipes, I have to go, im running out of phone credit, see you then, goodbye."

Pipes? Once she heard Alex say that, the emotions and feelings came back. She could always hear it in Alex's voice how much she cared about Piper. As she layed back down in bed Piper fell asleep with a never ending thought about what Alex has to say.

It was Friday. A week since she had been released, and the day before she goes to see Alex. Life with Larry at home was good, not great, but good. Larry kept trying to make everything right with Piper but he could tell her mind was somewhere else. They were in the car on their way to the grocery store when Larry had to break the silence.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, im fine just a little tired."

" Thats bull and you know it Piper, whats going on?"

Piper wasn't sure if she should tell Larry about the phone call with Alex, but if they were gonna try to make things work then she cant keep this secret from him. After all honesty is the best policy right?

"Alex called last night."

As soon as Piper said those four words Larry pulled the car over and put it in park and just stared at the road in front of him with a blank but angry face.

"And what did she have to say?"

"She wants to see me in person, to talk."

"And you didn't agree to go did you?"

"Larry look I need to go, maybe we both need closure."

"Thats bullshit Piper and you know it!"

And at the moment Larry punch the steering wheel in front of him. Piper was scared. She had never seen this side of him before. Larry was sick and tired of being part of this love triangle so at that moment he shifted his body to face Piper. His fist were clenched and his adrenaline was pumping.

"Piper tell me right now, im sick and tired of this crap, do you still love her?"

Piper was scared to answer because she didn't know what Larry was capable of doing to her.

"Yes." Piper said in a low key voice.

And just like that Larry lifted his one hand to Pipers throat as he used the other one to punch her in the face.

**A/N: Im trying to get rid of Larry as fast as I can without making the story too rushed. Dont worry though because up next is the visitation. Also, i have been getting feedback on what people would like to be included in the story so I'm trying my best to please everyone, let me know if you have suggestions.**

**Xoxo, mysteryauthor**


	3. Chapter 3: A Permanent Visitation

**Hope you like this chapter!**

Piper woke up in a state of confusion. It was three in the morning, and she had an ice pack on her face. Suddenly she felt a hand come from her left side touch her stomach, Piper tried to look over to see who it was but her neck and face was too sore to move.

"Dont strain yourself, it will make it worse."

Suddenly she realized Larry was sleeping next to her. She quickly got out of bed and began yelling at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Listen, we will talk about it in the morning. For now we both need some sleep."

"No! Get out of here, i dont want you in this house anymore."

"Piper, stop you dont mean-"

"I said get the FUCK out!"

At that moment Larry grab his belongs, walked out the door, and drove away. Piper walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, all the bruises and swelling made her realize she didn't want this, not one bit. She walked back to her bed lied down and cried herself to sleep.

It was Saturday morning, Piper was supposed to see Alex today but she couldn't bare to see her in the state she was in. As she was going downstairs to make herself breakfast the phone rang.

"Hello?" Piper said in a low groggy voice

"Pipes its Alex you're still coming today right?

"Alex, listen maybe some other time, some unfortunate events came up."

"No, I need to see you. Please Piper we need to talk."

It was hard for Piper to turn Alex down but she couldn't let her see her like that, she knew Alex would kill Larry as soon as she got out which to her pleasure was in a few weeks.

"Piper, I wouldn't keep asking if it wasn't serious, please."

Piper was trying her hardest to hold back her tears. Her life was a mess and what Alex could potentially say could make it worse, but she didn't want to live without knowing what she wanted to tell her.

"Fine i will go."

" Okay be here by 12 dont forget."

The drive to the prison was long and dreadful. She tried covering the bruises with makeup as much as she could but it was still noticeable. A million thoughts were running through her mind like whats going to happen with Larry or even Alex. As she pulled up to the prison she braced herself for what was about to come. She walked inside and look around and a recollection of memories came flowing back. She signed her name and was directed to the visiting room. It felt so weird for her to be on the other side of that table. A buzzer went off and the inmates came flowing in and one by one to be greeted by their friends and family. And there she was, the last one to walk in, as soon as Alex saw Piper her face lit up. She walked as fast as she could to Piper and hugged her tightly. Piper was hesitant at first but quickly returned the hug. They stayed like that until a guard yelled out to stop touching. As soon as they sat down Piper kept her down to refrain Alex from seeing what Larry had done to her.

"Its good to see you kid, I missed you."

"Good to see you too."

"You know its kinda hard to hear you when your looking down, why wont you look at me?"

Alex lifted Pipers face from her chin and saw the marks on her face.

"Piper what the hell happened?"

"Its nothing you need to worry about im-"

"Who the fuck did this to you?"

"Alex please, relax. Its not your problem."

"Its gonna be when I found out, tell me who did it, now."

She couldn't lie to Alex so she blurted the truth out.

"Larry."

"On the phone earlier,when you said some unfortunate events happened, this is what you meant didn't you?"

"Yes, but please Alex I dont want you to worry, I kicked him out of the house."

"I'm glad , you're too good for him."

"Well I'm here, so what did you want to speak to me about?"

Alex reached across the table to grab Pipers hands, she held both hands and looked Piper in eyes.

"Im being released soon-"

"Yes, I'm aware of this."

"Just let me finish Pipes, so as you know I dont have anyone when I get out."

Piper could tell where this conversation was going but she wasn't sure if she was ready.

"I was wondering if I could stay with you until I can get a real job and have enough money to get my own place and-"

"Al, you know how hard that would be, especially with our history, do you honestly think this would be the best idea?"

"Why not? You kicked that asshole out, and now I will be there to protect you, come on Pipes."

"I can protect myself very well."

"Yeah, I can tell by the giant bruise on your face"

Piper gave Alex a long hard stare.

"You dont know the circumstances, so drop it,"

"Fine, but what do you say, can move in for a while?"

Piper knew she couldn't just leave Alex on the streets, but she was afraid of the temptation while she was there.

"Fine, just until you get back on your feet, when do you get out exactly so I set the house up for you, next week?"

"Actually they are letting me out earlier on good behavior."

"How early exactly?"

"Tomorrow."

**A/N: You guys are honestly amazing, I would never think this story would get such positive feedback! If you guys ever have anything to say/ask or just want to talk feel free PM me. Until next time.**

**Xoxo, mysteryauthor**


	4. Chapter 4: Going Home

**Sorry I haven't written in a while, things have been pretty overwhelming. Hope you enjoy!**

"What the hell Alex, tomorrow?! Did you plan this all along?"

"No, but I thought by seeing you face to face, you would realize-"

"Realize what exactly?"

Alex didn't want to admit she still loved Piper. Even after all the heartache they went through, she was the love of her life and she couldn't just give up, Alex wasn't going down without a fight.

"How much we mean to each other." Alex thought it was best to not tell Piper how she felt especially since she just asked to move in. But slowly, Alex knew she would win Piper back one way or another.

A visit that lasted 2 hours felt like 2 minutes. The buzzer went off and the inmates were ordered back to their bunks.

"Al what time do I come pick you up tomorrow?"

"By 9."

The two of them got up and tightly embraced one another. Piper took in the scent of Alex's hair, she didn't really comprehend what was just about to ride back home was pretty overwhelming for Piper. She just kicked her fiancé out and now her ex-girlfriend is about to move in. A million thoughts were running through her mind, what if Larry wanted her back? What if her and Alex got back together? She still needed to figure what was going on between her and Larry. As Piper reached her house she realized there was a note on the door.

**_Piper, _**

**_I think it's best if we spend some time apart, you moving back takes some adjusting for me but the fact that you still love Alex mind boggles me. I did so much for you and you treat me like shit. I hope that by having that small incident happen to you, you realize you're at fault. Anyways I'm going on a business trip, I am not sure when I will be back. In the mean time get rid of those feelings for Alex because you two will never be together as long as I am in the picture._**

Piper quickly crumbled up the paper and put it into her coat pocket as she entered the house. She didn't have time to deal with Larry's crap because she needed to situate where Alex would be staying. The house didn't have a guest room because at the time it was only Larry and Piper and they thought that if they were to expand their family then they would move to a bigger home. She contemplated on weather to have Alex sleep on the couch or in the same bed as her. Finally she settled on Alex sleeping on the couch as she thought it would be best for the both of them since they had a past.

"Hey Vause!" Nicky said as she saw Alex come back to her bunk with a confused look on her face.

"Hey Nicky."

"Why so glum chum?"

"It's Piper, that dick Larry punched her in the face and got away with it, and now I'm moving in with her until I can get back on my feet."

"Whoa whoa whoa Vause, you mean to tell me that you're moving in with the same girl who picked that prick over you? You are-"

"You don't understand, I love her and I need to protect her."

"You don't need to do shit. She is perfectly capable of handling herself.

"Nicky, this guy doesn't even know what he's capable of, he's a fucking lunatic."

"Alright Vause, you're fucking nuts, just be careful. I worry about you at times."

It was the morning of Alex's release. Piper was already on the road. She was excited but nervous at the same time. The women she was with for about 10 years of her life was about come right back in. Deep down she longed for this to happen yet she was afraid. Technically she was still with Larry and he was only away temporarily. Many thoughts were running through her mind as she pulled into the parking lot of the prison. She went to sign Paperwork regarding Alex's release and it all seemed very surreal. Piper heard a door open on her left and she used her peripheral vision to look and there she saw a tall raven haired women walk towards her direction. Her heart began to race. It was as if she was meeting Alex for the first time, she didn't understand why she had all these butterfly feelings consuming her.

"Hey kid" Alex stated as she approached Piper.

"Hey Al, ready to go?"

"Never been more ready."

The two walked in unison to Pipers small silver car.

"Can I drive?" Alex asked

" First off no, you don't even know where I live and second, you don't have your license back yet, let's actually try to stay out of jail."

Alex gave Piper a playful smirk as she expected a sassy remark come out of her mouth. Both of them got into the car and Alex reached over to put her seat-belt on. Piper put both hands on the wheel and her head against it as well. She exhaled a large breath.

"Piper is everything okay?"

"I have been trying really hard to keep my shit together but I just can't anymore Alex."

"What do you mean?"

"My life is a complete mess, I'm with a guy who has no remorse about hitting me, you're moving in with me and I just don't know anymore. I thought that when I left prison, I would leave everything behind and it would be a fresh beginning but look at where we are now."

At this moment Piper began to breakdown right before Alex's very eyes. She never liked seeing her in this state but she didn't know what to do. Deep down she just wanted to pull her close, kiss her and reassure her everything would be okay, but she couldn't. She didn't know how to comfort Piper.

"Look kid, I know everything is screwed up at the moment but it will get better, I can promise you that."

"Alex you don't understand what's going on inside of me, I'm trying to stay strong."

"For who? Larry? Clearly he doesn't give a shit about how you feel. If you're trying to be strong for me, you don't need to, it's okay to let everything out once in a while."

Alex turned in her seat to face Piper. She slowly rubbed her back in reassurance everything will be okay. With her other hand she lifted Pipers face.

"Look at me."

Piper stared at her with her big blue tearful Bambi eyes.

"As long as I am here nothing is going to happen, you can say whatever you want, do whatever you want, but at the end of the day I am always going to be here for you."

Alex moved her hand down Pipers face and cupped her cheek. Piper closed her eyes because what Alex had just told her is what she needed to hear. She nodded and began to drive of the ride was silent they only spoke if they needed to stop and use the restroom. As they got closer to their destination Piper couldn't take the silence.

"So how does it feel?"

"Well the chairs are a little uncomfortable but It will do."

The two looked at each other and Alex gave Piper a playful smirk. She smiled in response. Her smiled killed Alex, you could be having the crappiest day of your life and coming home to her and that smile made everything better. They finally arrived at Pipers house, and Alex began to analyze the house.

"So, this what Piper Chapman's dream house looks like."

"Say what you want but I like it."

Piper opened the door to her home and walked in.

"Do you plan on coming on or just staring at it?"

Alex never really saw Piper in this kind of home. When they were together they both imagined a big home over looking a city, beach, or just land. But this home, didn't seem like Piper, it felt more of Larry's rather than hers. As she walked inside she threw her keys on to the table that was in the hallway and made her way to the living room with Alex following behind.

"So I decided that it would be best for you to sleep on the couch considering our past and what not."

"That's fine, I understand."

Piper walked to the kitchen to prepare some snacks for the two of them.

"Hey Al do you do want something to drink? Water? coffee?" Piper yelled from the kitchen

"No I'm fine thanks."

At that very moment the door bell rang.

"Alex can you get that I'm busy."

Alex walked towards the door and unlocked it. What was behind the other side of the door was something she did not want to see. It made her body full with rage.

"What the fuck? Alex?"

"Larry? Guess this is a bad time to say hi."

**A/N: Okay, for starters I have kinda been having writers block, I feel like this chapter isn't that good but I couldn't leave you guys hanging. People at school have been getting on my nerves and everything is just overwhelming at the moment, but you guys asking for more and giving my such great feedback kept me motivated. I will not leave you guys hanging that long again. Let me know what you think!**

**Xoxo, mysteryauthor**


	5. Chapter 5: Let Me Go

_**I'm back, sorry things have been pretty crazy. Hope you enjoy!**_

Larry stormed into the house pushing Alex out of his way and moved quickly toward Piper. He found her in the kitchen, grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the wall that stood behind her. Trying to squirm out of his grip Piper was to weak.

"Did you think that you would get away with this scott free?"

"She needed a place to stay Larry, what was I supposed to, leave her on the streets?"

At this point he tightened his grip on Piper and she tried to break free but he continued to yell in her face. Alex ran to the kitchen and yanked Larry off of Piper and threw him to the ground.

"Don't you fucking touch her again! Do you understand?"

Larry lifted himself up off the floor straightened out his shirt and headed towards Alex. She wasn't scared of him, she knew what he was capable of, one little punch and he would be on the ground.

"You think im scared of you? Just because you got out of jail that doesn't mean shit! You lay one finger on me and I will call the police and have your sorry ass right back where you belong and who do you think they will believe? The felon who was just released or the rich yuppie white guy? So go ahead, make your move."

He had such a devious look on his face but he was right. Alex was on probation, one violation could end her up back in jail and who knows for how long. If she were to go back to jail that would leave Piper alone to fend for herself, and she clearly couldn't do that well. She turned her head and looked at Piper, those blue eyes never looked so scared before, as she looked back at Larry, she knew there was nothing left for her to do. Piper could only remove herself from Larry. Alex had a plan but she needed to speak to Piper when Larry wasn't around. She had remembered Red told her she owned a store not to far from where Piper lived, she would go and see if she had family she would be able to stay with because clearly Larry is still very much in the picture.

"Al, where are you going?" Piper said as she went after Alex

"Away."

"Let me go with-"

"Leave with her and tonight you're going to wish you never did!"

All Alex wanted to do was kill that son of a bitch but she couldnt. She just wanted to save to one woman she loved and still loved. Piper watched Alex walk out the door. Once the door slammed shut her eyes began to fill with tears, they weren't just sad tears but they were tears of fear. Larry might not have been stronger than Alex but he was sure as hell stronger than Piper. She turned around to face the man who controlled her every move.

"Ahhh good choice to make, I would hate to see that pretty face go to waste."

He gently caressed Piper's cheek and leaned in to kiss her. Tears overfilled her eyes, 'how could I be so stupid?' she thought to herself. She was crying so much, how could the man she fell in love with be so evil?

"Stop! Dont you dare, dont you ever fucking touch me again!"

And just like that Piper ran upstairs to their bedroom and cried for hours, she didn't understand how a man so evil on the inside could put up a fake facade for everyone else, it just didn't add up. She lied in bed wondering where Alex was, was she okay? Does she have a place to stay? Piper slowly fell asleep. What was the last thing on her mind? it wasn't a what, it was a who, and it was Alex.

The alarm clock rang around 7am, the time Piper usually woke up for her morning jog, but not today. Her eyes were so puffy from crying, she had bruise marks on her wrists from none other, Larry, and her hair was a mess. To make it short, she looked like shit. She slowly crept down the stairs to make sure Larry wasn't in one of his moods to start a fight. There he was, in the living room passed out, Larry occasionally drinks his problems away, and by occasionally I mean everyday. She made her way into the kitchen to make some breakfast for herself. Once she was done she headed back upstairs to change into her running gear as she thought it would be a good way to clear her mind. Before leaving, Piper left a note on the coffee table in the living room for Larry so when he woke up he would know where she was. RIght before she walked out the door the phone rang. Piper ran to the phone hoping Larry wouldn't wake up.

"Hello?" she whispered

"Piper its me, we need to-"

"Oh my goodness Alex! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did you eat?"

Hearing Alex's voice gave her a sense of relief that everything was going to be okay.

"Yeah im okay kiddo. Look I have an idea but I need you to meet me at Red's store, the one you went to visit on furlough."

"When? Im about to go for a run, I can probably make it there in 20 minutes or so."

" Thats fine just hurry kid."

Alex hung up the phone and Piper jetted out the door. She ran so fast, faster than the day she was released and ran to Larry, probably because she was going after someone she actually loved. She reached the store and saw Alex inside waiting, Alex saw her outside and they met each other halfway. They engaged in a tight and reassuring hug.

" Look this is the only idea I got so just hear me out." Alex said as they both sat down at a table.

"We both know Larry is going to have another episode with you whether we like it or not. Once he lays a hand on you-"

"He is _never_ going to lay a finger on me again."

"Just let me finish, _if _he were to lay hand on you, you threaten to call the police. That will probably enrage him more to hurt you, but then you actually call the police and have him arrested."

"Al, I think thats too much, having him arrested, don't you?"

"No! That son of a bitch hurt you! He needs to pay."

"I know you care about me Alex but I can take care of myself, remember we arent together, you don't need to protect me."

"Jesus christ Piper, for once have you thought to yourself what you're letting Larry do to you? Its not about caring or being together, its about standing up for yourself, but if you're too blind to see it then theres no point for me to even try and help you."

Alex got up from her seat and left. Piper didn't want to see Larry go to jail but just realize what he is doing is wrong. She got up from her seat as well and began to jog home. Once home, Piper took off her shoes and headed towards the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

"Where were you?"

There he was waiting at the table for her.

"Jesus Larry you scared me, didnt you see the note?" Piper didnt face him she continued to look in the fridge for her water.

"Im going to ask you once nicely, and don't tell me you went jogging!"

"Well then I have nothing to tell you because I did exactly that."

Larry slammed his hands on the table and headed toward Piper.

"You fucking liar! I saw you today, I went out for a stroll myself, and I happened to pass by this little shop, care to finish the rest of the story?"

"I dont know what youre talking about."

He raced towards her and grabbed her neck and began to choke her.

"You were with the fucking bitch who ruined us! Why cant you stop being a whore?"

Piper wiggling out of his grip but no use. She then kicked him in the balls and he quickly let go and hunched over in pain. Piper ran towards the door but Larry was soon behind and caught her by the shirt and pulled. She fell to the ground but quickly tried to get up. Larry pinned her down and made sure she wouldnt move.

"Well I guess that pretty face of yours is going to go to waste."

"Larry please stop. I know what I did was wrong, please."

At this moment she began to cry fearing for her life. She didn't mean for any of this blow out of proportion like it has. What if Larry hurts her really bad? Piper is weak. Nothing could stop him at this point, or maybe something could.

"Im begging you p-please, _please_ let me go Larry."

"Now why would I do that? So you could run and tell that home wrecking bitch everything? You should have listened in the first place."

"You're gonna regret this Larry."

" Or else what?"

"Im going to call the police and have you arrested!"

"You aren't going to do shit because you're nothing but a worthless whore."

He tightened his grip on Piper and distanced himself from her face. He took one last glance at her and shook his in disgust and said "what a shame." and just like that he began to hit her, several times.

**A/N: I am really sorry for not updating in forever! I am already writing the next chapter, so it should be up soon. I hope you liked it, and like always, let me know what you think!**

**Xoxo, mysteryauthor**


	6. Chapter 6: House of Horror

Chapter 6: House of Horror

**Hope you enjoy!**

"Larry?" Piper woke up on the couch in a state of confusion as to what happened the previous day.

"Yeah?" Larry walked over to the living room kneeling down beside Piper on the couch gently caressing the side of her face.

"Im really sorry, for everything I didnt mean for any of it to turn like this, I just wanted you to give me some attention for once, but truly, im sorry."

"Its fine Pipes sometimes tough love is what everyone needs once in a while, oh and one more thing!" Larry kept his hand on Piper's face but with his free hand he slowly reached under the couch so effortlessly so she wouldn't notice.

"Yeah, whats up?"

"I just wanna say I love you and.."

Larry quickly pulled out a black garbage bag out from under the couch and wrapped it around Piper's face. She fought hard but he was too strong. He quickly got on top of her and continued to suffocate her. All you could hear was Piper mumbling for help, but there was no one to save her. She fought and fought until she couldn't.

Piper woke up from her nightmare gasping for air. She looked all around, trying to put pieces together of what was going on in that moment. Quickly realizing she was very much awake Piper ran to get her cell phone off the side table next to her bed.

"911, whats your emergency?"

"My name is Piper Chapman, I need the police right away,hurry!"

"Are you okay? Can you give me an address?"

"Piper?! Who are you talking to?!"

"Please hurry he is coming after me, he's hit me multiple times but I don't think he's going to hit me this time."

Piper peeked out of her bedroom over the stairs only to find Larry with a knife and heading towards the stairs.

"He has a knife! He's...He's going to kill me! Please send help!" Piper hung up the phone immediately and put it in her pocket.

She didn't know what to do. Should she try to run? what if Larry caught up to her? We both know Piper isn't capable of beating Larry. Thinking of quick plan to distract Larry until the police came, she just continued to lay down and act as if she had just woken up.

"Who were you talking to Piper?"

"No one, I just got up. Im a little confused, why do I feel like I can't remember last night?"

Larry put his hands in his pocket to hide the knife from her, hoping she never saw it in the first place. The two of them just standing in the bedroom, dead silence, two souls but two very different hearts. Walking past him to the kitchen, Larry followed right behind her. She put her shoulder length blonde hair up in a ponytail and just stood at the island in the kitchen thinking of what her life has become. Still very frightened of Larry she made it a point to confront him about his drinking.

"Larry, you smell, like alcohol, have you been drinking?"

"Is that any of your concern?"

"I believe it is considering I am still unwillingly your wife."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Piper slammed her hands on the island. She's had enough of his crap.

"Jesus Christ Larry cut the crap, we both know we arent good for each other anymore, I mean you hit me. Do you think I still wanna be married to an abusive drunk?"

He moves closer to Piper. She notices his hands have moved closer to his pockets. Fearing he pull a knife on her she moves towards the hallway.

"You better watch that tone of yours. Wouldn't want something to happen again like the last time would you?"

"I cant be here, im leaving."

He quickly grabs her wrist and makes his grips tight enough to leave bruises again.

Just as another fight was about to break out between the two, police sirens fill the street. His eyes enlarge, in shock that Piper would do something like this. He pulls her close.

"Why the fuck are the cops here?"

"Its time for me to get justice, im sick of-"

Larry grabs the knife. Pinning Piper against the wall in the hallway that leads to both the kitchen and the front door, with the knife to her throat. Police begin to bang on the door, each bang getting harder and harder. And with each bang he comes closer and closer to cutting her.

"ITS THE POLICE! OPEN UP!"

"Thats….it….Larry…..give….up." Piper is struggling to put her words together as she is losing consciousness.

"It'll be a cold day in hell before I give up!"

The blade on the knife is starting to jab her skin and she starts bleeding little by little. Not getting a response, the police knock down the door and barge in. What do they see? A beautiful blonde in her thirties being held at knifepoint by a scruffed up man with slightly curly hair, wearing jeans and a button up plaid shirt. Larry stands there frozen. Trying to think of a way to get out of this situation he drops what he's doing and tries to head to the back door but evidently fails as two cops tackle him to the ground in the kitchen. A flood of police officers begin to raid the home, to find a woman down on the ground. Quickly calling for the paramedics, they begin to check her bodies for any life threatening injuries. They take note of the several bruises on her body. They move her hair back and her neck is revealed. Blood streaming down.

"Hello, can you hear me? Can you open your eyes? Can you move your fingers?"

No response.

-Inside Piper's Head-

"_Whats going on? Why can't I speak or move? I feel weak. What has my life come to? I left prison thinking me and Larry would be end game, me running to him from those big heavy metal doors, I thought that was it. But then Alex, she's so beautiful, I would never think she could come back into my life. I can't leave her without saying goodbye. Wait is this the end? Is my life flashing before my eyes? Am I dying? I can't leave without telling Alex how I feel, oh please don't let this be the end."_

And just like that Piper was out cold. Paramedics run in with a stretcher and place the young, thin, yet beautiful blonde on the bed and race to the ambulance truck. Just as quickly the sirens filled the street, they left even faster, only one thing left behind, a house full of horror.

**A/N: **

**Guys you don't know how bad I feel leaving for months with no update. For starters my laptop gave out so I lost everything. I finally got myself a mac and started writing again. The last few months have been a little hard, especially finding myself, but don't worry about me. I'm leaving for college very soon so being on my own should be good for writing. Sorry this is short but its something right? Anyways, like always feel feel to message me if you want me to include something you'd like or just your thoughts, I'm always looking for feedback to improve! Until next time.**

**Xoxo, MysteryAuthor**


	7. Chapter 7: Just Friends

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

Lifeless. That was Piper. Cold and Lifeless on the stretcher. The ambulance was going as fast as they could, and as far as the paramedics, well, they were doing the best they could with the limited medical instruments that they had. After what seemed about two hours in the ambulance truck, doctors and other response teams were ready by the ER door to hopefully bring Piper back. All surrounding the thin cold body, paramedics rushed the stretcher through the hospital doors to a vacant room, pulled the curtain back, and the doctors began their work.

Back at Reds, Alex was completely oblivious to what had just happened to piper less than ten minutes ago. Above Red's cafe was an apartment where Alex stayed. It was all owned by Red so rent was not really an issue but she did have a time constraint on when to leave by. Sitting on the brown worn out couch reading a book, Alex began to feel her stomach get into a knot. She has not heard from Piper in a day and is beginning to worry. She throws on her black leather jacket and her boots and goes downstairs to find Red.

" Why you so tense darling?" Red asks in her deep Russian accent.

" It's Piper I haven't heard from her and last time I spoke to her, she was in an argument with Larry. I think something happened."

" Ohh stop! Im sure little blondie is just fine, she was always a tough one."

" Something isn't right, I just know it."

And just like that she was off. Alex began walking towards Piper's house, but to keep a low profile she threw over her hoodie and kept her head down. Reaching her house she noticed the front door had been kicked down, leaving the "picture perfect" home disheveled.

"Shit!"

She ran inside looking for Piper but found nothing. Noticing blood on the hardwood floors, Alex knew something bad had happened. Skipping every other step, she headed toward her bedroom. What did she find? Nothing. Alex's mind was going in twenty different directions, so many thoughts filled her mind as to what happened to Piper. Going back down the stairs she noticed a knife on the floor. The same knife Larry used on Piper.

Alex grabbed the house phone and called the police. Palms so were so sweaty and tense she almost dropped the phone.

"New York City Police Department how can I help you?"

"My girlfriend is missing! I mean my friend, my friend is missing!"

"Ma'am, please relax, how long has she been missing?"

"Ummm, I-I, I'm not sure, I saw her yesterday."

The officer on the other line could tell Alex was scared and nervous from her shaky voice.

"What is her name?"

"Piper, Piper Chapman is her name."

"Ma'am, Mrs. Chapman is not missing, she was taken away to the hospital early this evening."

"What?! What hospital?"

"I'm sorry but that is information we cannot release due to her condition and for her safety."

"Please I am begging you, just tell me."

Alex's voice was starting to crack. She knew she should have trusted her instinct to go to the house earlier but now it was too late. Leaning against the same wall Piper was pinned on, Alex slid down it until she was sitting on the floor, about the same spot Piper dropped to. Her knees bent up, arms across them, Alex put her head down and started to cry. This raven haired woman was always so in loved with Piper, just to think it could be all over now.

Sitting there wasn't going to make Piper appear so she needed to know what the nearest hospital was hoping she would be there. Alex ran back to Red's as fast as she could, reaching the front door she made her way to Red.

" Where is the nearest hospital?"

" Alex honey relax what is wrong?"

" It's Piper, she was taken to the hospital. I knew it. I fucking knew it."

Alex just dropped to the floor crying. She didn't care that there were customers watching her looking at her crazy. The woman she loved was hurt and she couldn't help her. Red bent down on the floor and joined Alex disregarding the huge line she had just unattended. She pulled Alex close and ran her fingers through her hair and slowly rocked her. Red was the closest thing Alex had to a mother and she fit the role perfectly.

" I am such a fuck up." Alex said in a sobbing nasally voice

" You love her, people do fuck up and crazy things for the people they love, like me. But you can't just show up and try to mend a broken heart. Blondie had a life, and even though it wasn't a good one you can't just swoop in and put the pieces back together. We have all been there one way or another but right now I think she needs a friend, I don't think pouring your emotions out to her is best because, and I hate to say this, what if she doesn't feel the same?"

" I know you're right but what am I supposed to do? Just be here while she could be dying in the hospital? Just let her treat me as a stranger staying in her home?"

" Yes, exactly that. Alex, just be a friend everything will be okay you just have to trust the old wise russian lady."

They both looked at each other and smiled. Red was the only person besides Piper to always calm her down after something bad has happened. Thinking she was stable enough Red gave Alex the address of the nearest hospital and with a blink of an eye she was gone.

Running block after block Alex regretted not taking the bus but it would have taken longer. Finally reaching the hospital she began to yell Piper's name in hopes she would respond. Nurses began to approach her ask her to lower her voice and ask who she is looking for.

" You need to relax, who are you looking for?"

" Piper. She has blonde hair shoulder length, blue eyes like blue than caribbean waters, and she's thin, a runner body."

" I'm glad you can describe her but we need a last name please."

" Ummm Piper….Chapman"

" Oh yes she's registered here, but she is not taking visitors at this time, I can-"

" What? Why not? WHAT'S WRONG?" Alex slammed her hands on the desk and began yelling and panicking.

" Unfortunately we can only release that information to immediate family, what is your relationship to Mrs. Chapman?"

" I am her girl-... I mean i'm her best friend from college."

" Okay well I can take down your name and once Piper wakes up I can let her know you stopped by."

" No need, I will wait right here until she does. I realize that may take hours but I am not going anywhere."

Alex headed towards the waiting area and sat down just staring at the television in front of her. Trying to process everything that had happen it just didn't make any sense.

_**Alex's thoughts**_

_We were both in prison and yeah at first she picked Larry but me and her were always endgame. Larry left her and I finally had my girl back. We started to plan our life together then she gets released and it's as if everything that happened in those 15 months meant nothing. I mean how could someone go from saying they love you to wiping their memory clear of that? It just doesn't add up._

The nurses came over and shook her. She had been sleeping for three hours. They told her Piper's vitals are stable but she is sleeping however they granted Alex permission to go see her for a few. Walking towards the room Alex can see her from the corner of her eye. She stopped in her tracks and began to tear up. This wasnt supposed to happen, she is always supposed to protect Piper. She walked in and sat in the chair that was next to her bed gazing at all the bruises and cuts on her body Alex felt enraged. She just wanted to kill that son of a bitch. The raven haired woman grabbed her "best friend's" hand and leaned her head against the guardrail of the bed.

" Hey Pipes, I know you probably won't hear me or remember any of this and that's fine. I went to your house looking for you because I started to worry and of course I was right. How many times did I tell you that he was bad news? Look i'm not gonna get into this but you had me worried sick. When are you going to stop doing this to me huh? When were old and married?" Alex chuckled " As if that would ever happened. But i'm glad you're doing fine right now kid, I will be right here, always."

Just like that Alex pushed back in the chair and fell asleep again. If she only knew Piper was well aware of what she was telling her.

" Yes. When we are old and married." Piper said in a low strained out mumbled voice as she fell back to sleep.

**A/N:**

**Well I finally uploaded! College has ****kept me on my toes which is why I haven't uploaded anything but now that the semester is over I am hoping to fit another chapter in before I go back! ****Anyways, like always feel feel to message me if you want me to include something you'd like or just your thoughts, I'm always looking for feedback to improve! Until next time.**

**Xoxo, MysteryAuthor**


	8. Chapter 8: Enough is Enough

**Listen to Find My Way Back by Eric Arjes. I think it describes Piper and Alex perfectly and its nice to listen to while reading this.**

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

"Ma'am visiting hours are over"

Alex was awoken by the nurse's high pitched voice and by her firm grip on her hand.

"Oh right, sorry about this."

"It is okay dear, I will tell her you came by when she wakes-"

"No no no no I rather you didn't and just keep this between us, we aren't exactly friends."

Alex threw on her black leather jacket and walked out. If only she knew that Piper heard everything the beautiful raven haired woman had said to her just a few hours ago. As Alex left heading back to Red's place Piper was beginning to fully wake up and even tried

to sit up but the nurse had walked in and insisted that she lay back down. She took her right hand gently rubbed her throat coming across a bandage.

"Ms. Chapman please get some rest it is still pretty late."

"I think I have slept enough, do you think you can get me a mirror?"

"I prefer you to rest and not worry about your appearance, you are healing perfectly and I wouldn't want you to stress yourself out."

"I do not care about how I look I need to know what is on my throat and why it is there."

The nurse couldn't look Piper in the eyes and tell her that her husband tried to kill her, it was too difficult. She sat down at the end of the bed and looked up at Piper then back down at her hands.

"You don't remember? Honey, I don't know how to put this but your husband or whomever he is to you, put a knife to your throat and although the cut he made was small it did enough to make you unconscious and lose quite a bit of blood."

The nurse glanced up at Piper and saw that those big blue bambi eyes began to fill up with tears.

"I mean I knew we had a bad fight and that I had to call the police but I-"

At this point the blonde haired women was full on crying.

"I didn't think he could do something like this."

The nurse went up to Piper and gave her a long warm embraced hug. She knew what Piper was going through. She was a victim of domestic violence herself and couldn't help but get on her medical case and give her the support that she never got. Piper looked up at the nurse.

"Has anyone came to see me?"

Wanting to tell her about Alex coming the nurse stayed true to her word and denied that any visitors came.

"Ms. Chapman I am going to set you up with a councilor that you will meet once or twice a week depending on the evaluation."

"I don't need help, I'm fine. I mean between you and I, it was a matter of time before it reached this point."

"Unfortunately the choice is not up to, all domestic violence victims are required to see a therapist. Once the sessions are over you can decide to leave the program however, I recommend to continue. Its always nice to have someone listening."

Piper was sent to release within the next few days or so, which means she would have to live at home until she is fully recovered and the house of horror was no longer a crime scene. Walking at a moderate pace Alex finally reached Red's. She ignored any form of a hello and went straight to the back to relax. Kicking her black leather boots off she went to lie down on the old worn out, brown leather couch staring straight up at the ceiling.

"Well hello to you too darling." said the woman with the strong Russian accent.

"Sorry, my mind has just been elsewhere these days."

"Hows your favorite blonde doing?"

"The same I guess. Hard to say."

"Just tell me what you're thinking."

"Have you ever loved someone so much that at times you're not even sure yourself whats the right thing for them? I see Piper just laying there and Im talking to her just wishing, hoping that she would wake up grab my hand back and tell me everything will be okay but in reality I know it wont be. I can already see what is going to happen next. She will be discharged and I wont cross her mind, she wont even look for me. If she even remembers what happened before. It fucking sucks because I have to watch the one person I have spent years loving, growing as a person with them, protecting, just disappear once again."

"I think Chapman needs time, she just had something horrible happening to her and the last thing I'm sure she wants is you showing up trying to smother her with your love, or maybe she does, I could be wrong. But, for now you just need to let it go, you two need to figure your shit out separately, and if its meant to be then the universe will pull you two together. In the meantime get your ass up and try to do something productive with yourself."

_**2 Days Later**_

"Okay Miss Chapman please sign here, here, oh and here."

Quickly grabbing the ball point black pen from the nurses hand she signed all the discharge forms and was ready for her freedom.

"Whoa not so fast we have to wait for your mother or father to arriv-"

"Im here I'm here! So sorry I am late you know how city traffic is. Oh darling are you ready now?"

Nodding her head yes the two women headed out of the hospital and into the white BMW suv. Piper still had headaches and was all around sore from just laying in a hospital bed for days. As she sat down on the leather car seat Piper couldn't help but think why her parents never came to see her. Were they dealing with the police and lawyer so much that they couldn't make time? She didn't want to make excuses for them as they never treated her the same since her return from prison.

"So darling how are you feeling?"

"I prefer that we keep the silence going it seems to be a trend in this family."

"Oh please Piper, lets save the bickering for another time."

Leaning her head against the window she really could not stand another word out of her mother.

"Piper I am just trying to converse with you and be there for-"

"BE THERE?! Where were you when I went to prison? Or when I called you? Was the prison attire so distasteful you couldn't see your own daughter? I tried telling you Larry was behaving differently and you refused to hear it. Was me being with a woman so hard for you to comprehend? Jesus Christ you didn't even come see me in the HOSPITAL!"

"Pip-"

"NO! I have had enough of this bullshit. I spent years traveling the world and living with a woman and you had no fucking clue! I just kept feeding you lies that I was with Polly BUT the second I told the family I was a lesbian in love you basically disowned me."

Pipers mother was cringing at her daughter. She always pictured Piper to be that picture perfect housewife but not with a woman, it was just unacceptable and ruin the family reputation.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! You quit raising your voice at me this instant!"

"Why is it so fucking hard for you and dad to comprehend the fact that I was in love with a woman! Alex is a person! She is real mother and she was the love of my life at the time and you know what? We had sex. Amazing, hot sex if I might add. She was more than what Larry could ever be. You know what though? Don't worry because now I live back at home and you have me at the palm of your hand."

Finally pulling into the driveway of the colonial home both women gathered their belongings and headed to the front door. Approaching the door Pipers dad opened it up and tried welcoming his little girl home but instead she walked right past and up the stairs to her childhood bedroom and slammed the door.

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing just a small fight she will be fine by supper."

She kissed her husband on the cheek and headed to the kitchen to begin dinner. Upstairs in her bedroom was Piper. She was upset but pissed off at the same time. The off white wall in front of her was filled with holes and her knuckles were bruised and slightly bloody. Grabbing a hoodie from her closet she paced back downstairs and before her parents could stop her she was out the door. There was only one place where she knew she could go and be safe. Red's. The young woman was walking quickly not to just get away from home but the skies were turning grey and the air turned cold and crisp. Keeping her head down she glanced at her hand and saw the damage she caused. Approaching the small cafe she quickly shoved her hands in the large center pocket of the hoodie.

"Piper? What….What are you doing here?" Red slowly approached her.

"I prefer not to explain myself, I just had to get away from my house for a bit, hope you don't mind."

She pulled her hoodie down as she started to warm up.

"Of course- what happened to your hands?"

The old Russian woman went behind her counter to grab some ice to help heal her hand.

"Im fine. Dealing with people is not one of my strong suits, emotions get the best of me."

"Here, put this on it. Do you want to go to the back and relax for a bit?" Not even realizing that Alex was at that spot herself.

"No, no, I'm fine sitting at this table thank you though."

"Im going to clear my head ill be back Red."

Alex shouted as she stood from the couch heading to the front of the store. Hearing a familiar voice, the blonde turned her head and couldn't believe who she saw. She stood from her chair to face the tall, beautiful, raven haired woman.

"Alex."

"Piper."

Both women spoke simultaneously. It was as if the whole world stopped, everything and anything else didn't matter. Eyes met and it was just like the beginning. They locked eyes on to one another. With tears forming Piper broke the silence.

"I….I thought I'd never see you again."

**A/N: It has been super long. I know. I suck lol. But heres an update to prove I didn't give up and forget. Hopefully I keep getting messages from you guys! You were the ones who made me get back to writing. Anyways, like always feel free to message me your thoughts and even if you'd want me to include something. I'm always looking for feedback to improve. Until next time.**

_**Xoxo, MysteryAuthor**_


End file.
